


Two Mutants and a Nation Walk into a Bar

by Nemesis Adrasteia (Phantom_Midge)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canada Has Issues, Crossover, Drunkenness, Gen, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Midge/pseuds/Nemesis%20Adrasteia
Summary: Wolverine and Jubilee encounter an interesting fellow. Drunken ranting ensues.





	Two Mutants and a Nation Walk into a Bar

Under ordinary circumstances Jubilee would be thrilled to be in a bar (the fact that she's underage makes it extra thrilling), but right now she's too busy shivering. It seems that even indoors, Canada is a terribly cold place. She'd like to bitch about it to Logan, but he seems to have forgotten that she's there. The second that weird blond guy walked into the bar, Logan practically jumped out of his chair and offered to buy him a drink. Now, an hour-and-a-half later, the blond guy is roaring drunk and ranting about something or other while Logan just sits there and listens quietly. Jubilee is starting to run out of ways to mentally entertain herself, so she begins to actually pay attention to what the blond guy is saying.

"...and I _know_ he knows I exist, but when the others ignore me does he say anything? Hell no! Anything that'll take the spotlight off _him_ is no good. I bet he just loves that he's got you now. I was starting to think you forgot I exist too."

At last, Logan speaks. Or starts to, anyway. "Now see here, bub! You know I didn't mean to-"

The blond guy waves his hand dismissively and takes yet another shot of whiskey. "It's alright, I understand. I'm not as cool and glamorous as my brother. Of course you'd rather be one of his."

"That's not-"

" _He_ gets all the heroes. All of the good ones, that is. You were my pride and joy, but then you started spending all your time down south, and I... I was all alone with those Alpha Flight losers!" He punctuates this statement by slamming his hand down on the counter, making the glasses rattle.

"What d'you got against Alpha Flight?"

"I've got nothing against them; they just suck, okay? They are to the Avengers what Steven Seagal is to Sylvester Stallone."

The blond guy gulps down what's left of the whiskey, and then he sighs.

"Shit, I think I'm drunk."

Then he's staring up at Logan, looking slightly hopeful (but only slightly).

"Do you still watch _Hockey Night in Canada_?"

"Every Saturday night."

"Well, that's something, I guess. I oughta get home now. It was good seeing you, Logan." And with that, the blond guy gets up and leaves. As she watches him stagger out of the bar, something clicks into place in Jubilee's mind.

"Was that...?"

"Yeah, it was."

" _Cool._ "

She's always wanted to meet a nation.


End file.
